If I Die Young
by Gingersnap630
Summary: Tony reflects on when Kate told him about how she wanted the end of her life to be like. Tony/Kate sibling love


**AN: So I went to my grandpa's house today and this song played like thirty times in the car. I don't know why but I started thing about how if Kate told tony what she wanted the end of her life to be like. Enjoy!**

I looked down at my hands. We buried Kate today ten years ago. I admired how much her funeral was like she wanted it to be like. I remember when she showed me that song. The song was how she would like her funeral to be like if she died young. She had just nearly been shot.

"_You know Tony," She had said to me when she looked up from her paper work. It was late and we were the only ones in the bullpen._

_I looked up "yeah Kate?"_

"_I started to think about what would happen if I died young. There is a song that I would really like my life to end like."_

"_Really Katie? What song would that be."_

"_If I die young by The Band Perry."_

"_That's cool can I hear it."_

"_Sure"_

_She let me listen to the song. It was sad but I liked it. Kate would like her life to end like that "You don't have to worry about dyeing young." I told her matter-of-factly_

"_And why is that?" _

"_I won't let them. You're too much of a sister to me. I love you like the little sis I've never had."_

"_Tony…I love you like a big brother."_

"_And I will be protective and make sure you are at least a hundred and two before I let you die_.

"_Promise"_ _she asked like a small child._

"_Promise" I said._

I started thinking about the song again.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_oh oh oh oh_

They buried her in her favorite satin dress. They laid roses down before her. The buried her at dawn and played her favorite love song while they did.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

There was a rainbow when the left the grave yard. He told her mother that it was Kate watching over us and was safe. She was so upset. I don't blame her. She had just buried her baby.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

That sharp knife cut her life shot, but she said that she had enough time

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_oh oh oh oh_

They buried her in her favorite satin dress. They laid roses down before her. The buried her at dawn and played her favorite love song while they did.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no _

_ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

There was a rainbow when the left the grave yard. He told her mother that it was Kate watching over us. She was so upset. I don't blame her. She had just buried her baby.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

That sharp knife cut her life shot, but she said that she had enough time

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man _

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

She always said that she imagined her self in a glorious white robe when she entered the kingdom of God. Kate never wore much jewelry, but she always wore a green ring on her pinky finger, which was now cold as ice. She never got to fully understanding what it meant to be in love. She had a boyfriend though, and she was happy just holding hands. I was the man who said he would love her forever. Though as a sister I love her all the same. I never thought her life could be cut short.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

That sharp knife cut her life shot, but she said that she had enough time

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

We all wore our best to her funeral. They put on her favorite pearls. She never got to do so many things, but I think she new she was done.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' _

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

That was her favorite line. We agreed that her thoughts were worth a dollar not a penny. Her thoughts, ideas, and dreams meant so much to me now that she was gone. It's funny when she was alive people didn't really pay much attention to her ideas, except for me I always took them to heart. Now everyone listens to her thoughts, ideas, but only I know her dreams.

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_oh oh oh oh_

They buried her in her favorite satin dress. They laid roses down before her. The buried her at dawn and played her favorite love song while they did.

_The ballad of a dove _

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

She always was about peace. Funny how she worked a movement agency catching bad guys. I couldn't cry she always said to save your tears till they are really needed. I had to be strong for the team. I had to be strong for Kate.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well _

_I've had just enough time_

That sharp knife cut her life shot, but she said that she had enough time

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

We al wore our best to her funeral. They put on her favorite pearls.

I broke down there, all alone in my house. I had lost my coworker, my friend, and the person I loved as a little sister that day. I had no one to lean on, because everyone else was leaning on me. I prayed the night Kate died more than I ever have before. I prayed to God to keep Abby, McGee, Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer, Paula, Jenny, Fornell, and everyone else safe. I also prayed that Kate be happy in heaven. And I prayed to Kate. It's been ten years now. I have a wife and three darling children. But I still pray to Kate every night. I loved her. She was my little sister.

**AN: So you can use your imagination for who is wife is. Me being me was thinking of Ziva but it can be anyone you want it to be. Please review.**


End file.
